Liar, Cheater, Vaguely Similar
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Even though they have a successful relationship Ciel thinks that Sebastian is cheating on him, as he has been so distant lately. He thinks that the cause of the dishonest affair is because he hasn't initiated anything sexual with his boyfriend yet, but, little does he know, that's not the real problem at all…
1. Chapter 1

**MODERN AU: CIEL IS SIXTEEN (I GUESS) AND SEBASTIAN IS NINETEEN. SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES, I WAS LISTENING TO LES MIS WHEN I WAS WRITING PART OF THE TIME. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**Summary: Even though they have a successful relationship Ciel thinks that Sebastian is cheating on him, as he has been so distant lately. He thinks that the cause of the dishonest affair is because he hasn't initiated anything sexual with his boyfriend yet, but, little does he know, that's not the real problem at all…**

Liar, Cheater, Vaguely Familiar-by PS

Ciel stared down, unseeingly, at the piece of paper that contained the rubric for his history paper. Truthfully though, he was not interested in the least about World War I, instead, bigger problems (in his mind) rested in his thoughts.

Sebastian had been acting strange towards him lately.

Usually, Sebastian was all so attentive to his smaller boyfriend, but, as of late, he had been anxious acting around Ciel and didn't pay much attention to him. It was really hurting the younger male's feelings, and after several dissatisfying events with the elder Ciel realized what was wrong.

Sebastian was upset that they weren't having sex yet.

Ciel was more focused on other things, like keeping his deceased family's business afloat, and finishing school, much to concerned to be worried about sex. True, he and Sebastian had had some heavy makeout sessions on the couch and in both of their rooms, but, it was never anything more than that since they were always interrupted, either by Tanaka, who was Ciel's new guardian, or by one of the Phantomhive Toy and Candy Shop's employees. It was really quite annoying.

"Hey." Ciel whirled around in his seat now, brought out of his troubling thoughts by the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Sebastian Michaelis was gorgeous. With his textured raven black hair and gleaming dark red eyes he caught the attention of everyone around him, much to his jealous lovers' dismay. He was polite and seemingly chivalrous, but, Ciel knew the real Sebastian, the one that the rich partygoers of society didn't know.

In private, Sebastian was coarse and slightly cruel, his jokes lewd and his eyes always leering possessively over whatever he considered his property.

At first, that bothered Ciel, he thought that Sebastian was just another rich playboy who thought he owned everything; but, with time, he had come to know the even more sensitive side to his boyfriend and had fallen in love with him. Apparently, Sebastian didn't feel the same way.

Ciel blinked up at his lover, shaking his head again at his thoughts, "hi. I didn't think you'd come over today." He knew that Sebastian was busy helping out with his own family's business, of renting out butlers and their catering business.

Sebastian shook his head silently and sat down at the table beside Ciel, in one of the wooden chairs. His handsome black coat was slightly wet, obviously, Ciel hadn't noticed the rain outside. "I wanted to see you, Claude is being an absolute nuisance." Ah, so there was the problem.

Claude was Sebastian's new stepfather, and both males hated each other equally. The only thing they had in common was Sebastian's mother and money.

Ciel flipped his history rubric over and shoved it under an open folder, "that's too bad. Do you need to crash here?"

Even though Ciel and Tanaka lived in a flat over the shop they had plenty of room, including enough room to house all three of the other employees, and sometimes even Sebastian; though Tanaka was careful never to let them sleep in the same room.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back in the chair, "perhaps. He seems to be fighting with my mother. She's more welcoming to me than ever, at the moment, and he's more hostile. It's ruining my day." He looked up at the smaller boy and grinned softly, the smile that was one of Ciel's favorites. "So," he continued, "I came to see you, to brighten me up."

Ciel blushed; it was hard to stay mad, or think that Sebastian was unfaithful, when he talked like that. "I'm not sure I'm much help," he said bashfully, tilting his head down to look at the table.

Sebastian's black-nailed fingers came up but a moment later to lift his chin again, "you're plenty of help. Is Tanaka here?"

Ciel raised a brow, curious; "Downstairs, helping with the shop."

Sebastian smirked then, that lecherous look that he got sometimes, "good. Then we have plenty of time to spend together."

Before Ciel could say anything Sebastian was there, his lips pressing over the smaller boy's, all thoughts of how supernaturally fast the older man had been leaving the younger's mind.

God, it felt so good to be kissed by Sebastian. Ciel's hands came up to twine into those thick black locks, the inky silk sliding over his skin as he did so. Sebastian only smiled against his lips and kissed him harder, his tongue coming out to lap at Ciel's pout; but the younger didn't give in.

Too many thoughts were racing again; did Sebastian do this with someone else? Who was she?

He pulled away, gasping, "no…I-" he couldn't finish it, he couldn't say what he wanted to, he was to afraid of Sebastian's disappointment, or worse, his agreement to all of the accusations.

Sebastian stared at him, eyes nearly glowing in the suddenly darkened room, "what is it? What's wrong?"

Ciel licked his lips, the taste of his boyfriend remaining there, "you…I mean…I just can't. I'm sorry."

This was probably making Sebastian mad, probably making him want to go to her, his mistress. What did she look like anyway? Ciel imagined her looking somewhat like own of his closest friends, Elizabeth, with blonde curls and big blue eyes, the perfect woman to have at your side at a banquet or ball. Society's perfect dame. Ciel could never amount to that.

Sebastian continued to look at him, darkened eyes hooded, "I can sense your unease, please, tell me what's wrong."

Ciel closed his eyes, tipping his head down once more before taking a deep breath, "are you…I mean…do you…never mind." He got up quickly from his seat, pushing the chair so that it was a little ways between them; he didn't want to ask anymore, he didn't want to know.

He hurried over to the door that led downstairs, "I'm going to go see what I can do to help. It might be a while." That was clearly an invitation to go, but Sebastian stayed in his spot, his eyes dark and mysterious, as they usually were when he was hot with lust.

Ciel looked away, opening the door, but, before he started down the stairs, he heard Sebastian plainly saying, "I will found out what is wrong, and I will cure what ails you."

Ciel pushed back tears as he let the door slam behind him. Sometimes, the cure was poison…

Ciel sighed as he nearly crawled up the stairs to the apartment; he had worked downstairs all afternoon, and all through dinner. Now, he was famished and his heart still hurt from all of the traumatic emotions that had run through him earlier.

He opened the door when he finally reached the top of the stairs, eyes widening when the scent of home cooked food hit his nose; Sebastian was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot that sat on the stove.

"Ah, Ciel. I wondered when you would come up for some dinner." The smile he gave was encouraging, but it didn't exactly meet his eyes.

Ciel closed the door behind him slowly and made sure to turn off most of his emotions and leave his face blank when he turned back around, "I thought you had left hours ago."

Sebastian shook his head, his attention on the pot now, "No. You were upset earlier so I wanted to something nice for you."

Oh God, Ciel thought, eyes wide again, Sebastian was breaking up with him.

The black-haired man went on, oblivious to his younger boyfriend's internal conflict; "I sent Tanaka out to dinner with the others; that damned American seemed especially fine with taking my money." He grimaced happily, "so, I decided to make your favorite." As he said so he spooned some of the substance from the pot into a china plate and brought it to the table, "ah, smells nice. Come on then Ciel, no need to be shy."

Just to prove him wrong Ciel frowned at him and pushed himself away from the door and went to sit in his usual chair, looking down into the bowl. There, steaming hotly, was his favorite stew. The very stew that Ciel had spoken of fondly to Sebastian only once or twice when he was in a nostalgic mood. His mother used to make this very stew when he was feeling ill, or when it was a special event.

Ciel glanced up at his boyfriend, saying hesitantly, "thanks."

Sebastian smiled down devilishly at him, "you're quite welcome. Now, I was wondering if we could talk."

Ciel nearly choked on the spoonful of food in his mouth, "hmm…about what?"

Sebastian sat down next to him once more, leaning on the table with his elbows, "what was bothering you, earlier."

Ciel lowered his eyes, his lashes hopefully covering those windows to the soul, "I…it was nothing. Just something…personal going on."

Sebastian's eyes flashed angrily, but he didn't move from his relaxed looking position, "really? I thought that we were 'personal.'"

Ciel burst out in anger then, shoving his bowl away, "are you with somebody else?!"

Sebastian looked up at the younger male who was now standing, "what was that?" The way he said it made Ciel shiver, he was so cool and arrogant. It made Ciel sick, even though he was the same way.

"Are you cheating on me with someone else? Do you want to break up?" He fisted his hands, shoving them behind his back so that the older man wouldn't see the appendages shaking.

Sebastian stood up slowly, and walked around the table to stand towering above the smaller boy, "no."

Ciel blinked at the simple answer, "w-what?"

Sebastian stared down at him, expression dark and cold, "no, I am not cheating on you. I'm very satisfied with you. You are all that I want."

Ciel unfurled his hands, feeling his sudden temper tantrum leaving him, "then…why have you been so distant lately?"

Sebastian looked away for the first time then, his eyes hooded and lashes covering them, "I…was unsure of how to go about this…but, I wanted to confirm our relationship for years to come."

Ciel was so confused, "what do you mean Sebastian?" His brow furrowed as he tilted his head up to the older man.

Sebastian sighed gently and went to grab onto one of Ciel's still trembling hands, "I suppose, in a way, I'm asking if you will marry me and be mine. It's sort of like a promise or contract between us."

Ciel's jaw dropped, his mouth wide open with no sound coming out.

Sebastian grinned down at him, revealing perfect teeth, "careful darling," he purred, "if you keep up that expression I might get the wrong idea."

Ciel shook himself, "but…I'm too young to get married Sebastian. I can't right now!"

Sebastian tilted his chin up further with one finger, his face moving closer so that Ciel could feel the other man's breath, "I know. I'll wait for you, like I always have."

Ciel could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, "oh Sebastian…"

The elder smirked and pulled back a little ways, "so, how about it Ciel, will you be my bride?"

Ciel rolled his eyes but grinned up at that handsome face, "yes, yes I think I will."

Sebastian actually smiled that genuine smile that he only ever had around Ciel and tilted down to kiss his lover. It was bliss, and it was something that Ciel had always hoped for…

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL ADD OTHER CHAPTERS, SO, FOR NOW, IT WILL BE COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU, CIEL IS 16, SEBASTIAN IS 19. PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH MORE DETAILS. THANKS XD P.S. I GOT THE NAME FOR SEBASTIAN'S MOM FROM THE TV SHOW SUPERNATURAL, "EVE" IS THE MOTHER OF EVIL ON THE SHOW, AND IS SORT OF COOL, IN HER OWN WAY. OK, WELL, ENJOY!**

**Summary: Ciel must survive the hardships of Sebastian's family and domestic life as he and his new fiancée's relationship continues…**

Liar, Cheater, Vaguely Similar-by PS

Part Two

Ciel laid curled up next to his boyfriend on the king-sized bed in Sebastian's overly large room in his huge mansion. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes taking in the pure whiteness of it, and the extravagant molding on the angles of the room. It was all so beautiful, like something from a fairytale; in fact, Ciel could almost imagine living in a house like this, but, it had been so long since the death of his parents in the fire that had destroyed his family home, so, perhaps he did not remember after all.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by Sebastian's smooth fingers touching his face; he turned towards the taller man to look into deep ruby eyes, the sight of that handsome face automatically soothing him.

He smiled slightly at the older male, "what?"

Sebastian was almost grimacing, "you had this sad look on your face, what is it?"

Ciel sighed and moved to sit up, Sebastian's hand slipping back down onto the black sheets as he did so, Ciel stared out of the window, trying to distract himself, "nothing. I was just thinking."

Sebastian sat up alongside him, "about your family?" Sometimes, it seemed as though the black-haired boy knew him to well, "you know," the red-eyed man said slowly, "you don't have to regret them. They lived and loved you, and made you into the person you are today. But, you have a new sort of family now, one that loves you just as much as they did."

Ciel turned to stare at him then, how did Sebastian know about such things, how did he know what to say? It was true that Ciel had his new family, consisting of his caretaker, Tanaka, and the employees that worked at his family's shop, along with Sebastian, and, by lieu of him, the rest of the Michaelis family, however reluctant he may be about that. He loved them all in return, he did, but, none of them could quite fill in the gap that had been left gaping when his blood had died.

"I know…" Ciel breathed out instead, clenching his fingers into the soft blankets, "I love you, and them, too. So much. I just…miss them, and the memories that I once had of them."

Sebastian leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his breath making Ciel tingle, "the good thing about memories," he said conspiratorially, "is that you can always make more." Then, with a quick motion, he kissed Ciel on the cheek before moving back.

Ciel giggled into his palm, shoulders shaking slightly before glancing up at his boyfriend, a small grin on his face, "thanks. You're a good boyfriend."

"Fiancée," Sebastian corrected, leaning back on his pillows, "and of course I am, that's why you chose me."

No, you chose me, Ciel was about to say, but, he closed his mouth when he heard the front door to the house slam before a shrill voice called out, "yoo-hoo, I'm home!"

Eve Michaelis, Sebastian's mother, was home.

Sebastian groaned from his spot on the bed but Ciel ignored him and felt a bigger smile plaster itself onto his face; he loved Eve, and ever since she had meet the small Englishman she seemed to share the sentiment.

Ciel quickly ran out of the room and started down the stairs, "Eve!"

Eve glanced up from where she had been unloading her arms of shopping bags and grinned widely, "well, if it isn't my little Ciel! Come give me a hug sugar!"

When Ciel reached the bottom of the staircase he did just that, letting the fragrant scent of tuber roses and mountain air envelope him from within her tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you honey," she said to him, making him feel the rumble of words in her abundant breast, "I didn't know if Sebastian had run you off yet of not."

That was another thing that Ciel loved about Eve, she adored her son, even after all of her teasing, and accepted him no matter what. In fact, she knew full well about Sebastian's earlier proposal and only seemed to applause his good sense.

Ciel pulled back from her slightly, letting her run her blood red tipped nails over his face, "not yet ma'am. I'm perfectly fine with him…at the moment."

Eve laughed, a high tinkling sound, "good to hear. How about I start some dinner, I'm sure you're starved."

The Michaelis ran a catering service, among many other businesses, and Eve had always had an urge to cook, even when she had hired enough professional chefs to do it for her. Thankfully, Sebastian seemed to have inherited that from her, seeing as Ciel couldn't boil an egg.

"That sounds wonderful," he told her fondly, "do you need help?" He really hoped she didn't.

With good grace and patience Eve knew about his inability to boil water yet still accepted him, despite her family business, so, in this case, she declined easily, "no thank you darling, I'm sure you and Sebastian were up to something anyway." She winked lewdly at him and pulled away fully from him just as Sebastian arrived silently at the bottom of the steps behind Ciel.

"Mother, are you flirting with my boyfriend again?" Sebastian moved forward and pulled Ciel back against his chest, making Eve laugh wickedly.

"Of course not sweetling," she told him as she gathered up her purse once more, "I was simply establishing my joy of seeing my favorite son." She winked again at Ciel, making him blush.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "right…well, if you'll excuse us…" He started to take a step backward but Eve waved a strong hand at him.

"Do what you want darling, I'm going to start on some dinner," then, without another word, she cheerfully donned her shopping bags across her arms and nearly skipped away to the kitchen.

Ciel watched the zany woman with fascination, then, he turned to look up at Sebastian, "your mum is amazing."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, his arm gong to lay itself across Ceil's shoulders, "sure. Let's just go somewhere else for a while."

Ciel grinned but followed his lead, it wouldn't do to make his boyfriend upset after all…

After a lovely meal with the Michaelis, minus Sebastian's step-father, Ciel decided that it was time to go home. After saying good-bye to Eve, and getting a big hug and left-over's in return, he quickly donned his coat and hat and left through the front door.

Sebastian had wanted to walk him home, but, his mother had needed some help with the catering finances, so he had been forced to stay home, not that Ciel minded.

Instead, he quickly started his walk to the Phantomhive candy and toy store, where he and the rest of his "family" lived, above the shop.

It was cold and drizzling out, but Ciel merely sighed, about to quicken his pace when a voice suddenly called out, "hey, Ciel!"

The small teen turned around to find a red Mustang sports car just a few yards away, coming in his direction. There, smashed all together in the car, where the "Grim" siblings and Aleistor Chamber.

The four of them were part of the big league businesses, much like the Michaelis catering services, and each was part of the elite club called Phoenix.

The "Grim" siblings, William, Grelle, and Ronald, were all adopted children by the "Undertaker" of the socialite society; they were not related by blood, and "Grim" was not their real last name. The father had taken on the nickname of both Undertaker and Grim from the way he snatched up small businesses when they were on the brink of extinction and bought them out before making them into multi-million dollar businesses. Ciel personally didn't have much against the Grims, but Sebastian seemed to hate them.

Aleistor Chamber, who could always be found around them, was the heir to the Druitt estate and fashion company, no small feat. He was always a bit of a flirt, and seemed much to interested in young women.

Grelle waved to Ciel as he leaned over William, who was driving, "hey," he said chirpily, "do you need a ride?"

Ciel had always thought that Grelle hated him, because Grelle liked Sebastian while Ciel was dating the black-haired bastard, but, after hitching up with William (undercover, of course) he seemed to have gotten over that.

Ciel bit his lip, "are you sure? It might be out of your way?" He lived all the way across town after all, near Townsquare.

Grelle flapped a hand at him before William shoved him away; Ronald's face appeared behind the back seat window, which was rolling down, "we're going to a Phoenix meeting," he explained, "it's on that side of town anyway."

After a moment Ciel shrugged, "why not, beats getting rained on anyway."

Grelle squealed playfully from inside the car as Ronald undid his seatbelt and moved to sit in the middle seat, his thigh rubbing against Aleistor's.

The fashion icon winked at the dirty blonde man, "getting so up close and personal Ronald, you remind me of a fleeting sparrow with those feelings of yours."

Ronald flushed as Grelle giggled and Ciel rolled his eyes, William glared at the heir from his place in the driver's seat, "silence your tongue offender." Then, he took off down the street…

By the time Ciel got to the store all of his left-over's were gone, seeing as they had all shared then in the car, and his ears hurt from the romantic sounding music that Grelle had forced on them. But, otherwise, he was happy. They had all promised to hang out sometime, even with Sebastian present, and Ciel had eagerly accepted.

Quickly jolting up the stairs to the top flat Ciel unlocked the door and quietly pushed his way in. There, sitting around the table, were old man Tanaka and the other three who lived with them.

Ciel stared at them, "what's going on?"

Mey-Rin fluttered her hands excitedly, "oh, Mister Ciel, sir! It's so exciting, we're having a royal come visit our store next week!"

Ciel leaned back against the door, raising one eyebrow curiously, "a royal? And, who is that, pray tell?"

Baldo flicked his cigarette to the other side of his mouth, "some Indian guy, goes by the name of Soma or something…"

Tanaka smiled at that as he held a cup of steaming tea in his hand; Finny, the smaller blonde lad, shook happily in his seat, "he sent an official letter saying that he has heard so much about us that he wanted to visit the store himself!"

Ciel mustered a smile for them, but, his fingers dug into his arms where they were crossed, drats, this ruined all future plans for at least the next two weeks. "And, did he say anything else?"

Baldo shook his head, "well…he did mention wanting to meet you…"

Ciel's eyes widened and he pushed himself off of the door, walking across the room, "well…I suppose it would be rude to decline…" he sighed to himself, "alright. Well, let's get a good night's rest so we can begin preperations tomorrow."

Ciel turned down the hallway that led to the small rooms that they all shared evenly (except for Mey-Rin). Scratching his head he yawned, listening to the excited jabber that came from the kitchen, Tanaka's soft 'hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh's' following him all the way to bed…

**…I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED…**

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO BRING IN THE PHOENIX CLUB OR ANY OF THE EXTRA CHARACTERS (SAVE FOR EVE) BUT…HERE THEY ARE…AND I HOPE IT'S OK…IF YOU GOT CONFUSED OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL PLEASE PM ME, AND I WILL TRY TO CLEAR THINGS UP.**

**ANYWAY, LET ME TRY TO WRITE SOME MORE LATER ON AND THINK ABOUT WHERE THIS SHOULD GO; PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND MAYBE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS, MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MODERN AU: CIEL IS SIXTEEN AND SEBASTIAN IS NINETEEN. I DON'T OWN THESE TWO, JUST HAVING SOME FUN WITH THEM!**

**BTW, ANOTHER NIGHT-BY REAL MCCOY IS A GOOD SONG TO THINK OF ABOUT THESE TWO, IN MY OPINION J SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Liar, Cheater, Vaguely Similar-by PS

Part Three

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, "it's not the end of the world Sebastian, just some visiting royalty. Not like I'll be swept away in some hostile attempt at marriage or something."

The taller male had his arms crossed and was leaning against one of the shelves, normally fiery eyes steely, "I don't care. Why did he request your presence, explicitly?"

Ciel turned back to his work, stocking the shelves, while rolling his eyes, "how should I know? All I know, right now, is that I have to be here and show him around, Tanaka said that I have to be on my best behavior, 'to represent the Phantomhive hospitality and household.' Ridiculous!" He scoffed, setting another unpacked box down on the floor.

Sebastian was still staring at him, face expressionless, "perhaps I should be here as well, to help uphold the Phantomhive name." His shoulders were taunt, and Ciel shuddered a bit.

"I don't think so, too many questions will be asked, and besides, won't your mother need help with the books, it's almost that time again." The Michaelis' catering business' finances would need to be done over again, as was usual, and Sebastian was usually the prime candidate to do the books, since his mother was terrible at anything except shopping and cooking, and Sebastian's stepfather, Claude, was unlikely to do it.

Sebastian sighed quietly, "it's almost like you don't want me here." He straightened up though, "fine, I'll obey your wishes for now, but if I come back from doing algebraic expressions and find you married to an Indian prince I will be very put out."

Ciel laughed into the back of his hand, "I suppose you would be."

Sebastian smiled gently at him and stepped forward, lifting the younger's hand to press his lips against the pale skin there. He pulled away a moment later, turning away to start walking back down the aisle again, "indeed. Remember to invite me to dinner later on." He smirked back once more before he disappeared.

Ciel rolled his eyes once more before tugging at his periwinkle apron and returning to his tedious work…

Sebastian did end up coming to dinner that night; the kitchen was hectic as Baldroy, Funtom's current only American employee, tried to make his "famous" roast beef, while Mey-Rin tried to find clean cutlery for them all as Tanaka boiled water for his tea, and while Finny was trying to rustle up chairs for everyone.

Ciel rubbed his temples as he stood by the door, "bloody perfect."

Just then, the very door by which he stood opened, admitting his fiancée, making the younger boy scowl even further, "what are you doing here," he demanded, "I don't recall inviting you."

Sebastian ignored his rude behavior and peeled off his own black coat, revealing the tight black turtleneck he wore, "why is it so unruly in here," he asked, his red eyes flickering over the activity going on.

Ciel crossed his arms across his stomach and leaned back against the wall, "they wanted to have a celebratory dinner for all of the hard work we've been doing, they seem to think that has something to do with a prince coming to visit."

Sebastian hid a grin behind his fist, enjoying his smaller counterpart's discomfort, "ah, I see. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

It was just at that moment when the other four took notice of the black haired man, their eyes going wide and brilliant smiles coming to their faces, "SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel scoffed loudly and turned his head away at their joy, looking out the window; Sebastian's gaze remained on him for a moment before turning to look at the others, a smirk on his face, "hello," he purred, lashes lowered, "can I help?"

The others were flustered and immediately ate up the attention that the taller man was giving them, pulling him into the kitchen with them, leaving Ciel staring outside, his brows lowered contemplatively…

After a loud and disruptive dinner Ciel escaped outside, nearly running down the stairs to burst out of the door to breathe in the cold air outside.

It hurt his lungs, and was probably bad for his asthma, but at the moment he couldn't care less, he soaked it all up, shivering underneath his royal blue pea coat.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice said behind him, making the boy turn to look behind him, catching sight of red eyes that glittered in the dark.

Sebastian was leaning against the door of which Ciel had previously escaped, his hands tucked away in his coat pockets as the collar hid his neck and chin from view.

Ciel sniffed at him, twitching his fingers in his fingerless gloves, and turning his back on the older boy, "I can do what I want Sebastian, what are you doing out here anyway?"

Sebastian sighed, "I wanted to make sure you were all right. You were awfully quiet during dinner, and I was worried."

Ciel glanced back at him over his shoulder, eyes wide as he took in the hang-dog expression on his fiancés face, the breath he was exhaling puffing out in front of him with the cold, "oh."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed further at him, almost into cat-like slit's, "you've been working so hard, I was afraid that you would collapse from over-exertion; you must rest."

Ciel sighed gently to himself and turned back around, walking softly to his boyfriend and wrapping his thin arms around the older man's torso; he buried his face into the black wool of Sebastian's warm coat.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "I didn't mean to stress you out too. It's just…we're so busy here, and I want to spend time with you, but you have to work too." Ciel looked up then, staring into those shining garnet eyes, "I love you," he whispered once more, "and I miss you a lot."

Something in Sebastian's face changed then, and he became softer, tugging his small fiancé into his sphere-like embrace, "I know," he said back calmly, after tucking Ciel's head under his chin, "I know you're busy, and I hate that fact. I want to spend all of my time with you, and cherish you. So, I want to be here, all of the time, for everything that goes on in your life."

Ciel huffed out a laugh, the evidence of that sound puffing up in the air around them; "hah, you just wanted to come and see the Prince, most likely, though, you did it in a sneakily sweet way."

Sebastian grinned, closing his eyes while tightening his grip, "hmm…perhaps. Though I do love you."

Ciel smiled secretly into the other's chest, snuggling closer before a loud voice called out to them in an American accent, "what the hell?! Get in here before you freeze to death, idiots!"

Ciel pulled back to glare up at the second story window, watching as the ashes from Baldroy's cigarette flew down at them, but, he was smiling at the same time, "shut up," he yelled back, fingers clenched in his fingerless gloves before they were enveloped by Sebastian's own warm hand.

The younger boy glanced back at the older male, finding a smile on his boyfriend's face as Baldroy cursed down at them, the feeling of Sebastian's fingers warming him was all that he could take notice of at the moment…

The morning of the Prince's arrival was hectic in the Phantomhive flat; Old Man Tanaka was in his right state of mind, and he was persistent that everyone look their absolute best.

Ciel frowned to himself in the mirror as he examined his pressed jumper and slightly slicked back hair, his Aunt Middleford would very much approve of the latter, though he himself hated it.

A knock sounded at the door and Ciel sighed to himself before turning and calling out, "come in."

The door opened, allowing entrance to Finny, who was wearing his best plaid pants, he looked nervous though, "sorry to bother you, but Tanaka told me that you should come on down. It's half past eight, and the Prince should be arriving soon."

Ciel sighed heavily, "alright, I'm coming down now." Sullenly, he followed along behind the blonde boy, treading darkly all the way down the stairs and into the shop below…

The floors of the Funtom candy store were sparkling clean, thanks to Mey-Rin, and the shelves were all arranged perfectly, so that nothing stuck out.

Ciel frowned and glanced towards his caretaker, "it seems Sebastian had a hand in this, tell me, how late did he stay to help clean up?"

The old man just smiled, his dark eyes closing to crinkle up at the corners, "come along Ciel, we should stand outside, and be on our best behavior." The last part was directed at the other three employees, and they seemed to know it. Dutifully, they all followed Tanaka outside, standing in order of height to wait.

They didn't have to wait long, in fact.

Soon, a shiny white limousine pulled up, making Finny fidget beside Ciel; the car stopped when it approached the shop, one of the back doors opening to admit a tall man, who was even taller than Sebastian, who was dressed in traditional Indian garb, his right hand wrapped up with what appeared to be boxing tape. Ciel studied him interestedly, before he jogged around to the other side of the car and opened the door.

Out from the car came a young man, his dark violet hair gleaming in the winter sunlight as he appeared, his golden eyes peering all around him with childlike intensity before he noticed the five of them standing in front of the shop. The Prince. Happily, he smiled and called out, "ah, so good to see you! Which one of you is Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel clenched his hands and stepped forward a bit, "I am," he declared boldly, desperately wishing for his fiancé to be at his side, suddenly.

Before the boy could think anything else though, he found himself enveloped into a pair of thin, springy arms that wrapped around him like an octopus' tentacles.

The Prince's voice rang in Ciel's ears as he cheered, "so good to meet you! I am a huge fan, I love your company's candy, and I have collected all of the rabbit stuffed animals that you have out!"

Ciel staggered backward, the Prince going along with him, nearly falling over the curb, but, he bumped into a larger body on his way back; tipping his head back quickly, Ciel stared up into the red eyes of his very much desired fiancé.

Sebastian grinned down at him after a moment, "so sorry I'm late, Mother kept worrying me about seeing you." His smile was congenial, but, his hands, which had come up to clasp onto Ciel's shoulders, were tense and greedy.

The Prince let go of Ciel then, stepping away to look up at the taller man, "who are you," he asked, voice inquisitive, with one brow raised.

Sebastian managed a little bow, one hand going off of Ciel's shoulder to touch his own breast, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, your Majesty, Ciel's fiancé."

Ciel flushed, his breath puffing in front of him as he tilted his head to the side to glance up at his boyfriend, the smug look on Sebastian's face only recognizable if someone knew him well enough.

Soma blinked, his face blank for but a moment before he broke out into a glorious grin, "this is wonderful news! Agni, we must celebrate, we must arrange for a gift, and soon! Make it so!"

The tall man with the wrapped hand smiled serenely, bowing deeply, "Jo Agya, Prince Soma."

The haughty prince grinned wider, "now," he said, hands perched on his hips as he raised his chin, "I would like a full tour of your store, as well as some hot tea to ward off this chill. Then, I would like a hot bath and to be shown to my bed. Agni will be making his curry for us tonight, so you don't need to worry about supper."

Sebastian tensed at his back the same moment that Ciel did himself, "w-what, your Highness, I'm sorry, but, I didn't realize that you would be staying here, we have little-"

Soma waved a hand at him, attention now focused elsewhere, looking around the streets, "nonsense, Agni will be very happy to cook for you."

Ciel clenched his teeth, pressing harder into Sebastian's chest so that he wouldn't launch himself at the foreigner; lowly, under his breath, he hissed at the older male, "Sebastian, what are we going to do?"

The other boy smirked, his face dark as he did so, "what we always do, we take them in."

Ciel grimaced, feeling uneasy as the day got steadily worse…It had begun to snow again…


End file.
